


Song of the Galaxy

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Music, Post-Canon, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: The Force hums between them.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Song of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Finnrey Friday!

The Force sings when they’re together.

Finn didn’t realize this at first, being untrained in the ways of the Jedi and all. Rey was a good teacher for him, guiding him through meditation as they sat side by side. He learned the warmth of the light and coldness of the dark, confident she would keep him balanced.

The first time he heard the song was when he found the confidence to take her hand while they were meditating together. She had hinted for a while that she wanted him to by placing her hand out between them. It took him a few days to realize this was what she wanted and he couldn’t deny that holding her hand in such a quiet, peaceful moment made his heart sing.

It started with a low hum and when he concentrated, Finn heard the strumming low notes of a steady, rhythmic baseline. Then, it was joined by another, more melodic hum, slightly higher in pitch. It entwined itself around the rhythm, creating a harmony that made him feel at peace.

Soon, the song became a constant presence when he tapped into the Force, giving him a sense of calm and security.

He didn’t realize the song only hummed when he was with Rey until he started teaching students himself. 

“And if you focus closely,” he told a group of three younglings between the ages of six and eleven, “you might hear the Force singing to you.”

“What does it sound like?” the oldest of the three, a Twi’lik boy asked.

Master Finn smiled. “Why don’t you try to hear it for yourself and tell me?”

Then, he led them into meditation, expecting to hear the song himself. He felt the Force, reached for it and its warmth, but something was lacking. He heard nothing but silence.

Panicked, Finn tried to reach again, worried that perhaps he hadn’t been ready to teach students after all. Rey entrusted their training to him while she went off on a mission with Chewbacca for a few days. What if she was disappointed with him for not teaching the younglings the right way to meditate without her guidance? He didn’t want to let her down.

Crestfallen, Master Finn led his students through the exercise, a little less confident than he had been earlier.

When Rey returned, he told her he lost his connection to the Force and he was sorry.

“I can’t hear the song anymore,” he lamented as he lay next to her on their sleeping pallet. “I’ve tried over and over. It’s like I still need you to lead me to that.”

She knitted her brows together. “Song…? Oh, you mean, like this?” Rey laced their fingers together and instructed him to meditate on the Force the way he pleased. 

He closed his eyes and concentrated, almost instantly hearing the song clear as the chime they used to help the younglings in their training.

Unbelievable. Finn almost swore under his breath. Just yesterday he had written himself off as a sham of a teacher who was imagining things and now here he was with Rey, both of them hearing the same tune through the Force.

The difference between their meditation time and his tutelage of the younglings was the woman he wanted to share his life with was by his side again.

Rey seemed to know what he was thinking. “I can always hear the song,” she whispered. “Because I know I can always find you in the Force. It binds us together. You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to be bound to this way.”

Finn has a terrible moment when he is reminded of when he felt her die years before. How he almost couldn’t think of anything else but finding her. He searched for her in the aftermath, half-prepared for the worst and feeling like his heart would forever have an empty place in it where she once was. The Force brought them together, and unlike the bond that connected her mind to Kylo’s, this one was born naturally and out of love. 

“How come I can’t hear it when you’re gone, then?” he asked.

She smiled. “Maybe you’re not reaching far enough.”

The next time she goes away, Finn finds a quiet spot among the trees of Takodana and searches for her. The galaxy is vast, the Force like a million-stringed instrument and he is just searching for a single note.

As it turns out, it’s easier to find her than he thought. Her soul calls out to him, a melody harmonizing with his in a way it doesn’t with any other.


End file.
